The Big Bad Wolf
by Malus Lupus
Summary: Gaea is asleep again, but someone else is rising... Someone who was always there, pulling the strings. The Doctor must team up with both the Roman and the Greek demigods to find the truth behind the mysterious Bad Wolf...


_Greece has fallen._

Lupa looked down at the defeated god, baring her teeth in a mixture of joy and anger. She snared, "Ares, from this day forth, you will be known only as Mars. Ares is no more. Greece is gone, Rome has risen.

The hunched god repeated softly, "Greece is gone, Rome has risen."

The female wolf nodded and dismissed the pathetic god, watching with pleasure as his image changed while walking away. His personality shifted. Never again will he lead Greece. He would be loyal to Rome only.

Lupa continued like this for each god and goddess, saying te exact words, other than the names. Each god or goddess also responded the same. Except for one.

The once-mighty Posiden entered the Wolf House and approached the great Lupa. Unlike the others, he refused to bow, but Lupa took no notice to it. She said, the many times before, "Posiden, from this day forth, you will be known only as-"

"No."

"What did you say?" Lupa bared her fangs, as did the other watching wolves.

"I said no. Greece is not gone. It will rise again." Posiden glared at Lupa, not even flinching as the other wolves started to advance.

Lupa snorted and replied with, "You will conform."

Posiden shook his head. "Never. I will never surrender."

The female wolf nearly tripled in size and screamed, "You! Will! Conform! Greece has fallen! Rome has risen!"

And with that, Lupa lunged for Poseidon's throat. Poseidon put a hand out to protect his exposed throat, and Lupa's foot-long teeth sunk into his flesh. She let go, surprised by the taste of his blood. It was much too salty.

Several drops of the blood fell to the ground. It started to glow with a golden light, but was followed by a pulse of black, which in turn was followed by another pulse of golden light. It continued like this.

Lupus, a curious young male wolf, who was also Lupa's favorite, slowly approached the small drops of blood. Disregarding Lupa's warnings, he touched his nose to the liquid. Immediately, there was a giant burst of black and gold light that engulfed Lupus completely. Lupa cried out, believing her young favorite to be dead.

But that was not to be. When the light faded away, Lupus was lying on the floor of the old Wolf House. But he was different. His front legs where slightly shorter, and his hind legs were slightly longer. The toes on his front legs had become elongated, and the claws on his hind legs were sharper, more curved. His tail and back were drastically different; he had scales instead of fur down his back and his tail was thinner, sleeker, and covered in hard, red scales. He also had a row of short black spikes going from his muzzle to the tip of his tail. His eyes and fur were different as well. His left eye was completely black, while his right was glowing gold. He had black stripes radiating out from his left eye, and gold ones from the right. His fur had changed from a silvery grey to a midnight black.

Lupa approached Lupus slowly, cautiously. Poseidon, taking advantage of the situation, cast a minor spell he learned from an old friend; it was a spell to split the personalities of the gods, so they could exist as both Greek and Roman.

Poseidon disappeared, but Lupa took no notice. She was busy examining her young love with concern.

Lupus growled angrily and got to his feet. Strangely, he stood on only his hind feet, like the gods. He bared his teeth at Lupa, which were twice as long as the other wolves'. He barked, "I can see it! The past, the present, the future! All of it! What has been, what will be, what might be, what must happen, what must not happen! I can see it all!" His voice echoed in a thousand languages, all speaking in unison. "And you, Lupa. You must not reign. I cannot allow it."

Lupa looked down and said, "I am sorry, love. But I must."

And with that, the ground rose up and swallowed Lupus whole, pulling him into the ground, only to come up when he was needed by Lupa.

The victorious female grinned sadly and said, "You are forever mine, Malus Lupus. You will forever be my Bad Wolf."

* * *

**Hilo! This was just a random little idea that came into my head in the shower ^.^ I hope you enjoyed it. I'm planning to make another chapter soon, perhaps tomorrow.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Doctor Who, or HoO, or many of the characters in this book. For this prologue, all I own is Malus Lupus.**

**-The Big Bad Wolf**


End file.
